Sorry
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Eine Fortsetzung zu "I Need you" - Wie geht es mit Lily und James weiter? - R


Anmerkung: Nicht gehört mir... Alles gehört JK Rolling... Leider verdiene ich kein Geld damit...

Ach ja... falls es schon eine Story mit dem Lied gibt... Sorry... wusste ich nicht...

Das ist eine Fortsetzung von "I Need you"... Man muss die erste Geschichte aber nicht gelesen haben um diese zu verstehen...

**Sorry seems to be the hardest Word - Elton John**

Es war als würde der Tag meine Gefühle wieder spiegeln. Draußen vor dem Fenster war alles dunkel und es schien als wollte sich die Welt in Regen ertränken. Wie konnte nur dazu kommen? Warum hab meinen Gefühlen nicht getraut? Warum musste ich dich so verletzen? Es war als würde mein Herz zerreißen. Wenn ich könnte würde ich dir einen der Splitter schicken und das nur um dir zu zeigen wie sehr ich dich liebe und wie leid es mir tut...

_**What have I got to do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to make you care  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
And I wake to find that you're not there  
**_

Es ist schon spät und ich bin alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum. Eigentlich sollte ich schon längst zu Bett gegangen sein, aber ich konnte einfach kein Auge zu tun, denn ich musste die ganze Zeit an dich denken und mir ist klar geworden, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Was muss ich zu dir sagen, damit du mir verzeihst? Was soll ich tun? Am Liebsten würde ich zu dir gehen und dich sagen "Ja... James ich möchte mir dir ausgehen", aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass das zu wenig ist... Ich hab in deinen Augen gesehen, dass etwas zerbrochen ist.

_**  
What do I do to make you want me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I say when it's all over  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word**_

Plötzlich kommst du in den Gemeinschaftsraum, zusammen mit deinen Freunden. Du würdigst mich mit keinen Blick als du bei mir vorbei gehst um nach oben in den Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Ein paar Sekunden ringe ich mit meinen Gedanken, aber plötzlich springe ich auf und rufe "James!" Du drehst dich zu mir um... deine Freunde lassen uns alleine... Ich habe weiß nicht, was ich zu dir sagen sollte... Ist es wirklich so schwer sich zu entschuldigen? Du schaust mich an, ohne ein Word zu sagen... Du wartest darauf, dass ich sage, was ich zu sagen habe, aber du selbst hast mir nichts mehr zu sagen...

_**  
It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad, so sad  
Why can't we talk it over  
Oh it seems to me  
That sorry seems to be the hardest word**_

"Es tut mir leid" sagte ich leise... Ich atme tief ein und warte und hoffe... "Du hast mich verletzt!" erwiderst du nur... "Ich weiß..." murmelte ich und sah ihn tief in die Augen. Die Sekunden ziehen sich in die Länge und je länger wir uns in die Augen, desto mehr hoffe ich dass er mir verzeihen kann. "Können wir nicht einfach noch mal von vorne anfangen?" frage ich hoffnungsvoll. "Ich mag dich... Ich mag dich wirklich" fügte ich hinzu. Und das meinte ich ehrlich... Ich wollte alle meine Vorurteile vergessen um den neuen James kennen lernen, den zu sehen ich mich bis vor wenigen Stunden geweigert hatte... Bitte verzeih mir... Ich brauche dich... Ich liebe dich...

_****_

What do I do to make you love me  
What have I got to do to be heard  
What do I do when lightning strikes me  
What have I got to do  
What have I got to do  
When sorry seems to be the hardest word 

Mir kam es so vor als wären Ewigkeiten vergangen... Du schaust mich mit einen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an... Es kommt mir fast so vor als würdest du mit dir ringen... In meinen Blick lag Hoffnung und so wie ich hoffe auch Reue... Lass mich nicht mit meinen Schuldgefühlen stehen... James... Ich brauche dich doch... "Lily, willst du mit mir ausgehen?" fragst du plötzlich ... und es war als würde mir eine Stein vom Herzen fallen... "Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne!" meine ich und auf meinen Gesicht bildete sich eine Lächeln... Auch du lächelst mich an und ich kann nicht anders und falle dir um den Hals... "Ich hatte Angst, dass ich dich verlieren könnte!" flüsterte ich in dein Ohr und kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen wie glücklich jetzt bin... "Ich hatte Angst, dass du mir nie eine Chance geben würdest!" flüsterst du zurück... Dann küssten wir uns... Draußen vor dem Fenster hatte der Regen aufgehört und die Sterne sowie der Halbmond schauten durch die immer größer werdenden Lücken in der Wolkendecke hervor. Ich lass es nie wieder so weit kommen, denn ich brauche dich... Ich liebe dich...

ENDE

So das wars... Hoffentlich hat es euch gefallen

Ich werde voraussichtlich noch eine dritte Story schreiben, dann aber aus der Sicht von James und diese wird sich dann um das erste Date drehen...

Kritik erwünscht!

R&R bitte


End file.
